And after you dreamed
by giih-tarone
Summary: Essa fic se passa depois do 6x14  pode conter spoilers  como uma continuação alternativa..  Espero que gostem!   Não se esqueça de comentar depois, isso me inspira a escrever mais/mais rápido.. Rsrsrs
1. Chapter 1

Ao vê-la, radiante em frente ao campo de tiro, Booth se lembrou do dia em que Brennan disse que não queria se arrepender de não tentar o amor. Num salto, Booth pediu licença a ela e ligou para Sweets.

- Sweets falando.

- Sweets, é o Booth! Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

- Bem, estou um pouco ocupado agora.- Sweets olhou para Daisy que fez um sinal de "okay".- Pode falar.

- Pessoalmente! - gritou Booth.

- Booth! - cortou o ar áspero com a voz macia.- Um momento Sweets, já te ligo. - fechando o celular. - Temperance!

- Temperance? Você nunca me chamou assim.

- Eer..é que...

- Booth - disse Brennan o cortando -, eu tenho que devolver os rifles antes que percebam.

- Tudo bem, vamos para o carro, eu te dou uma carona. - guardando o celular - Vamos?

- Eu vim com o meu, Booth. Já está tarde, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, Booth. Amanhã eu tenho que ir cedo para o Instituto.

Brennan se aproximou eu deu um beijo na bochecha de Booth, que fez o mesmo.

- Vamos almoçar amanhã?

Ela já havia se distanciado, mas pôde responder com dificuldade

- Okay. Vejo você amanhã.

Aquilo era novo para ela. Ela já percebera o quanto e como gostava dele, e já o havia falado pra ele. Mas ele estava com outra. E por mais que essa outra já tenha partido, Brennan sabia que não devia mais tocar naquilo, pelo menos achava que sabia.

Booth ficou mais um pouco no campo de tiro e pelo celular combinou de se encontrar com Sweets no dia seguinte. Apenas algum tempo depois ele pegou seu carro e foi para casa.

**Sede do FBI**

- Sweets, eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar.

- Pode falar, Agent Booth.

- Vou direto ao assunto: eu conheci alguém, e esse alguém trabalha no FBI. Aquela regra estúpida do Bureal não tem exceções?

- Aquela regra estúpida foi criada para impedir que os outros agentes confundam trabalho com outras coisas e que isso venha afetar seu julgamento racional. E na verdade, o único que poderia resolver essa situação seria eu. Se o relacionamento em qualquer sentido atrapalha o desempenho no trabalho, esse não seria aceito e provavelmente um dos dois seria afastado das funções ou até transferido para outro estado.

- Wow! Mas okay, concordo agora vendo desse ponto. Enfim, e se não afetasse?

- Aí vocês deveriam ter sessões periodicamente comigo para eu poder assim verificar se as coisas não mudaram.

- Valeu, Sweets.

- Era só isso, Booth?

- Sim, era só isso.

- E essa pessoa seria..

- Se você não sabe, não vou ser eu quem vai te contar. Te vejo no trabalho!

Booth mostrava em seu rosto um toque de felicidade, seu sorriso no lado da boca. E com esse sorriso, tomou seu rumo em direção ao elevador.

**Jeffersonian plataforma principal**

- Angie, você pode fazer um esboço desse crânio para mim, por favor?

- Sim querida. - indo embra, lembrou de algo e voltou.- Brennan, como foi seu dia dos namorados?

- Bom, creio eu, passei com o Booth.

- Vocês ficaram juntos?

- Como assim?

- Vocês fizeram se...

- Não Ange, não tivemos relações sexuais. - interrompe Brennan. - Por que você se importa com isso?

- Eu quero ver você feliz, Bren. Só isso.

- Eu já sou feliz, Angie.

- Bren, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Estou bem do jeito que estou, Angela. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu vou sair, almoçar. Você pode por favor entregar essas anotações à Cam?

- Sim, Bren. Bom almoço.

**Royal Diner **

- Bones, que bom que você veio..

- Você sabe que eu estarei sempre aqui por você.

- ha.. Sim, Bones, eu sei sim. Sobre o que eu queria falar..

- Sim..

- Bones, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você..

- É recíproco.

- Bones, eu queria.. bem, vou falar mas por favor, ouça até o fim.

Brennan encarava Booth com um misto de olhar compreensivo e confuso.

- Eu não quero que você pense que eu só estou falando isso pelo fora que levei ontem. Não tem nada a ver. Bones, desde que eu saí do coma, eu refleti bastante sobre o meu sonho, o seu livro. E se fosse verdade? E se eu e você realmente estivéssemos juntos? Acho que realmente era inevitável pensar nisso..

Brennan e Booth mantinham o olhar fixo um no outro, suas mãos se encontravam juntas no meio da mesa. Ela tinha os olhos marejados e o rosto pálido. Ele mantinha o semblante calmo, embora uma lágrima ameaçasse cair.

- Booth, eu..

- Só um minuto, Bones. - retomando a conversa - Então, ontem eu tomei uma decisão; olha, eu já levei muitos foras. Da Rebecca, da Tessa, de você, da Hannah. Mas nada é possível sem a chance de dar errado. E eu quero continuar tentando, e tentando. Até que um dia eu encontre o que procuro. O que eu vou falar é incondicionalmente do fundo do meu coração; Bones, eu te amo.

Vendo o espanto de Brennan com suas palavras, Booth arrematou

- Sempre te amei e sempre te amarei. Foi só uma questão de tempo para perceber isso. Quando você toca em mim, eu sinto uma sensação aqui dentro, reconfortante. Quando você sorri, eu sinto que você é a pessoa certa. E se você sente o mesmo, por favor, não deixe passar. Você tem se afastado, Tempe. Eu não aguentaria outro fora seu a menos que você realmente não goste de mim. E nesse ca..

- Sim, Booth. Eu gosto muito de você. E é por isso que eu tenho me afastado. Pra mim, é muito difícil lidar com isso. Eu acho que te amo, Booth. - Uma lágrima se formou em seus olhos - Não pense que no momento que eu falei aquilo na escadaria do FBI eu estava te dando um fora, porque não foi isso. O que você falou.. eu não estou pronta pra esse tipo de coisa, Booth. Eu não queria que nós ficássemos juntos e eu fizesse alguma besteira que nos separasse. Eu não queria perder nossa parceria se algo desse errado. Eu não quero.

- Bones, eu..

Brennan puxou o rosto dele e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Booth retribuiu.

O beijo.. As duas bocas se encostando.. O sentimento. Booth quebrou o beijo e fitou-a:

- Bem,.. então acho que isso responde à pergunta que eu ia fazer.

- Que pergunta?

- Você está pronta para avançar no relacionamento?


	2. Chapter 2

_- Você está pronta para o próximo passo?_

- Eu.. eu não sei, Booth. Você é o jogador. Me diga você.

- Se você está pronta ou se eu estou?

- Só me diga se isso vai dar certo. Me diga que se algo der errado você não vai me abandonar.

- Bones, eu nunca vou te abandonar, você sabe disso. Eu.. eu te amo, Bones. E nada vai dar errado. Confie em mim do mesmo jeito que eu confio em você.

- Eu confio em você, Booth. Sempre confiei.

- Então sim.

Naquele momento, suas mãos se encontraram no meio da mesa. Um fitava o outro intensamente, como se os olhares quisessem dizer algo. E realmente queriam.

Booth tomou a iniciativa e pediu a conta, e ainda sentado, se esticou a ponto de encostar seus lábios nos dela. Brennan intensificou o beijo segurando o rosto dele contra o seu, um beijo apaixonado que só foi quebrado quando a garçonete chegou com a conta.

Eles foram para fora do Diner ainda trocando olhares intensos

- Eu.. Eu não sei. Booth, você tem certeza de que não só está falando isso pelo que lhe aconteceu ontem? Eu digo, o fora da Hannah.

- Tempe, eu acho que só fiquei com a Hannah porque queria esquecer você e seguir em frente como eu falei que eu iria. Eu não te disse tudo isso só porque meus sentimentos estão embaralhados.  
>Eu fiz o que fiz porque eu finalmente pude ver as coisas com clareza e enfim o que eu realmente queria. Que eu quero. Eu quero ficar com você, Bones.<br>Porque eu te amo. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, aconteça o que acontecer. 30, 40 ou 60 anos. E não importa o que os outros pensem, não importa o que os outros digam. Meu coração é seu, Temperance.  
>Você tem a chance de fazer o que quiser com ele que eu não vou me importar. Okay? Eu te amo.<p>

A única coisa que Brennan pôde falar saiu depois de muito tempo, depois até de mais uma lágrima cair do seu olho:

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Sim, Bones. Qualquer coisa

- Você pode não me chamar de Temperance?

- Hã?

- Sei lá.. Acho muito estranho o meu nome saindo pela sua boca.

- Sério? Digo, você sempre pediu pra eu não te chamar de Bones e agora tá me pedindo pra não te chamar de Temperance? Você tem outro nome que eu não conheça?

Suas palavras arrancaram um sorriso de Brennan, que continuou:

- Não, Booth.. Eu não tenho outro nome. Você pode até me chamar de Tempe, mas é que eu gosto quando você me chama de Bones.

- Okay, Bones.

Ela sorriu.

- Vamos começar direito então. O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Pretendo ficar até mais tarde no Instituto. Por quê?

- Pretende porque quer ficar ou porque tem que ficar?

- Pretendo ficar porque eu não tenho mais o que fazer em casa. Por quê?

Booth pegou uma das mãos dela e com um pequeno sorriso formado no canto da boca, continuou:

- Vamos jantar hoje.

- Do jeito que a gente faz depois de todo caso?

- Sim. Quero dizer, não.

- Hã?

- Tipo.. um encontro.

- Um encontro?

- É.

- Okay..

- Bem, eu tenho que ir para o Bureau agora. Te pego às sete?

- Às sete é bom.

Eles se aproximaram um pouco mais e, cada um com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, deixaram as bocas se encostarem, passando uma corrente por seus corpos.

Booth quebrou o beijo e, fitando Brennan, tomou seu rumo.  
>Ela continuou mirando-o até ele ficar bem distante e então seguiu o seu próprio caminho para o Jeffersonian.<p>

**Jeffersonian, 18h37**

Todos estavam na plataforma principal, com exceção de Brennan; uma múmia foi encontrada em uma cidade subterrânea perto de Cairo e o Jeffersonian foi encarregado de descobrir quem era e como ela morreu.

- …E nós não podemos tocá-la a menos que seja realmente necessário.

Cam explicava os detalhes finais quando ela chegou. Deslumbrante.

- Wow Bren! Encontro hoje à noite?

Brennan ainda abotoava o jaleco. Por baixo ela usava um tomara-que-caia preto com a barra em renda e uma maquiagem bem fraca, mas que realçava ainda mais seus olhos.

- Anh.. Sim. Por quê me chamou aqui, Dra. Saroyan?

- Bem… – Cam ainda não se acostumara à naturalidade de Brennan, mas logo se recompôs – O governo egípcio pediu ao Instituto a identidade e a causa da morte dessa múmia.

- Para a identidade, olhe no sarcófago. É lá onde ficam todas as inscrições a respeito do morto. – Ela se aproximou dos restos mortais e observou sua fíbula – Ele tinha Paget, o que provavelente deve ter resultado em sua morte. Posso ir agora?

Todos se espantaram com sua pressa, mas não iriam se objetar, já que ela já tinha dito que iria à um encontro.

- Sim, Dra. Brennan. Dispensados.

Seu celular tocou; era Booth.

- Brennan.  
><em>- Bones, é o Booth. Você já está pronta?<em>  
>- Sim.<br>_- Posso ir te pegar?_  
>- Sim, mas não estou em casa, estou no Instituto.<br>_- Bom,.. okay então. Estou indo aí te pegar._  
>- Okay.<p>

Vendo o sorriso no semblante de Brennan, Angela não pôde superar sua curiosidade e perguntou à amiga:

- Quem é o misterioso que pôs esse sorriso no seu rosto?

- Você não o conhece, Angie.

- Não? Bem, e qual é o nome dele?

- O.. nome dele?

Angela notou o nervosismo nas palavras de Brennan, e começou a ligar os pontos:

- Sweetie, se você estiver saindo com um dos seus ex não precisa ficar assim. Se não quiser, não precisa falar.

- Ele não é um ex. Não é por isso que eu..

Interrompendo a conversa, um dos guardas do Jeffersonian chamou a atenção delas, entrando pela porta:

- Dra. Brennan, o Agent Booth pediu pra avisar que a está esperando.

- Obrigada.

Angela ficou boquiaberta.

- Temperance Brennan! Por quê não falou logo? Você vai sair com o Booth!

- Angie, eu..

- Sim, você vai!

- Angela, eu só vou jantar com ele.

- Não, Bren. Com essa roupa não existe jantar. Você mesma já tinha dito que era um encontro. E essa fala corrobora o que eu disse.

- Okay! Angie, eu vou a um encontro.. com o Booth.

- Bren! Estou muito feliz por você!

Angela a abraçou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Quando elas se separaram, Brennan também deixou um sorriso escapar pelo canto da boca.

- Bem, vai lá antes que ele congele..

- Sim.

Elas trocaram olhares cúmplices e Brennan deixou sua sala sorrindo.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Ele estava encostado ao carro; vestia um sobretudo escuro.  
>Ela também vestia um sobretudo, de modo que seu vestido ficou escondido.<p>

- Hey! – Ele abriu um sorriso ao vê-la

- Oi Booth. – Brennan disse se aproximando, já com um sorriso ameaçando aparecer. – Onde nós vamos?

- Oi pra você também!

- Eu disse oi!

- Huhum.. Disse sim, mas eu quero um 'oi' diferente.

Eles já estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, quando Brennan o agarrou pela nuca tascando um beijo forte em seus lábios. Booth a segurou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, abrindo os lábios. Ela o seguiu.

- Acho.. que.. é melhor.. entrarmos no carro.

Bren disse, entre arfadas.

- Sim..

Eles se desvencilharam e ele abriu a porta do passageiro para Brennan, que entrou depois de mais um beijo.

Booth contornou o carro e deu a partida; minutos depois já estavam na rua:

- E então.. O que você fez hoje? – Ele tentava puxar uma conversa.

- Bem.. Depois do almoço eu fui pra casa tentar escrever um pouco, afinal a minha editora já está me pressionando. E hoje é sábado, como não temos um caso...

- Tentar escrever? Você tá com bloqueio Bones?

Brennan abriu um sorriso, imaginando a reação dele ao falar o que ia falar:

- Na verdade.. As ideias correram soltas na minha cabeça.. A sobremesa do almoço me inspirou muito. – Ela sorriu maliciosa

Booth olhou pra ela com um sorriso.. Ele se lembrou do beijo na porta do Royal Diner, e ficou admirando-a por um bom tempo até que ela o cortou:

- Booth! Olha pra rua.. Eu quero durar até o fim dessa noite!

Ele desviou o carro da luz que vinha em sua direção e voltou para sua faixa. Brennan continuava sentindo olhar sobre ela:

- O quê?

- Nada.. – Ele parou, pensou e continuou, voltando os olhos à rua - É que você fica tão linda quando está nervosa..

Brennan o deu um tapinha no ombro e conteve um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu fico?

- Não.. Você é.

Ela o encarou novamente e viu um sorriso se formar em seua lábios.

- Chegamos.

Eles estavam em frente a um restaurante italiano; Bibiana. Booth desligou o motor do carro e olhou para Brennan:

- Nós não vamos ficar aqui a noite toda, viu? Tenho um programa especial pra depois.

- Acredito que você não me diria qual ele seria seu perguntasse, certo?

Booth passou a mão por sua nuca puxando-a para mais perto; ele alternava o olhar entre seus olhos e seus lábios.

- Garota esperta.

Eles se aproximaram mais e se beijaram.

Brennan abriu os lábios e Booth invadiu sua boca com a língua.

- Acho.. Acho melhor.. Irmos. Se não.. A reserva..

Brennan se afastou encarando os lábios dele e ia abrindo a porta do carro quando Booth pegou seu pulso; o contato, por mais breve que tivesse sido, levou uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo de ambos.

- Espera.. Eu abro.

Booth pegou a chave e saiu do carro, rapidamente contornando o mesmo. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e deu espaço para ela sair.

- Hey.. – Ela deu a mão à dele e abriu um sorriso, lembrando que era a primeira vez que alguém fazia aquilo por ela.

Ao sair do carro, eles se reaproximaram e Brennan enroscou seu braço no dele, e seguiram restaurante adentro.

-x-

- E então, gostou do jantar?

Booth a encarava com um sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Sim, muito bom. Mas acho que vou gostar mais da sobremesa..

Booth ficou vermelho e deu uma risada:

- Você não tem jeito mesmo..

- E você tem por acaso?

Ele a fitou e deu mais um sorriso, como se concordasse com o que dissera.

Após sair do restaurante, eles voltaram ao carro, sempre de mãos dadas.

- E agora, pra onde vamos?

Booth sorriu e disse:

- Lá pra casa..

- Fazer o quê na sua casa?

Brennan olhou pra ele com um sorriso malicioso e ele riu e continuou:

- Calma Bones! Talvez isso, mais tarde. – Booth sorriu e afastou o pensamento - Mas esse não é o principal objetivo..

- Okay, entendi. Você não vai falar..

- Acertou.

Eles trocaram olhares e seguiram conversando pelo caminho.

-x-

**Estacionamento, 23h45**

Booth desligou o carro e olhou para Temperance; ela estava estonteante iluminada pela pouca luz da garagem.

- Vamos?

Ele saiu do carro e refêz o trajeto do restaurante, abrindo novamente a porta pra ela:

- Assim eu fico mal-acostumada…

- Por mim pode ficar.. Não me importo nem um pouco em..

Brennan o cortou com um beijo, que foi retribuído.

- Vamos subir logo, está frio aqui..

E continuaram o caminho ao apartamento de Booth de braços dados.

-x-

Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento, Booth esperou e deu espaço pra ela entrar.

- Qual era a surpresa, afinal?

- Eu já vou trazer. – Ele disse, fechando a prota atrás de si. – Quer beber algo?

- Não, obrigada.

Booth foi pegar algo em seu quarto e Temperance ficou esperando no Sofá.  
>Alguns miutos depois, ele voltou com a caixa de um jogo em uma mão e uma garrafa de cerveja na outra.<p>

- O que é isso?

Booth olhou pra ela e sorriu. Em suas mãos tinha uma caixa do jogo _Detetive_.  
>Ele sentou ao lado dela, ao chão, e abriu o tabuleiro em cima da mesinha; ela o observava confusa, e ele finalmente respondeu:<p>

- É um jogo, Bones. Chama _Detetive. _O objetivo do jogo é descobrir quem matou o Sr. Pessoa.

- Nós vamos jogar isso?

- Hm-humm.

- Um jogo com classificação etária de 7 anos? – Ela já estava sorrindo com a ideia.

- Sim. – Ele a encarou desconfiado.

- Okay.

- Sério, só okay? Pensei que você ia falar que era coisa pra criança, ou algo do gênero..

- Quer que eu mude o que eu falei? – Ela dissse rindo.

- Não, claro que não.. – Booth sorriu e continuou – Bem, então vamos jogar?

-x-

Depois de ensiná-la a jogar, algumas partidas passaram e Brennan ganhou a maior parte delas.

- Vou arriscar.. Foi o Coronel Mostarda com o castiçal na sala de música!

Brennan pegou o envelopinho e confirmou; ela ganhara pela terceira vez seguida.

- Ah.. Assim não vale! – Booth disse brincando ao ver a cara dela de conquista.

- É só usar a lógica.. E com duas pessoas é muito diferente jogar, eu posso ver na sua cara as cartas que você tem, você não sabe disfarçar quando tem mais de uma.

- É, você mereceu.. – Booth continuou sorrindo, encantado com a beleza dela.

- Chega por hoje, não? – Ela dise, checando o relógio. – Booth! Já são 3h30 da manhã.. Eu tenho que ir pra casa.

Booth sabia que aquele momento ia chegar, mas se distraiu ao vê-la tão animada ao jogar:

- Bones..

Brennan sabia o que ele queria dizer; olhou pra ele apreensiva, afinal aquilo tudo era novo e diferente:

- Eu sei.. – Ela continuou, vendo que ele ficara desapontado com a resposta - Booth, você é aquele cara. Você é o cara.

Booth a encarou de novo pra conferir se tinha mesmo escutado o que pensou ter escutado. Brennan inclinou a cabea e se aproximou mais dele, que percebeu e abriu os lábios.  
>O beijo durou o quanto o fôlego de ambos aguentou. Ela se afastou um pouco para respirar e ele a fitou:<p>

- Você não vai se arrepender de manhã?

Brennan sorriu e disse:

- Não, e você?

- Também não.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan estava com a cabeça encostada no peito nu dele, ambos deitados na cama. Os primeiros raios de sol do dia já invadiam o quarto quando Booth acordou. Ele encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela devagar, pra não acordá-la.

- Bom dia, Booth.

Ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás, o suficiente pra ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto do parceiro:

- Bom dia, Bones.. – Ele suspirou e continuou – Pensei que estivesse dormindo..

- Não.. Estou acordada há algum tempo, só não queria te acordar. – Brennan sorriu. - Teve uma boa noite?

Booth a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Logo suas línguas se encontraram e ele se separou, ofegante:

- Respondido?

Brennan inverteu a posição ficando sobre ele e se apoiou em seu peito com os braços cruzados, sempre trocando olhares:

- Booth..

Ele a encarou. "Será que ela tinha se arrependido, afinal?"

- Bones..

- Eu te amo, Booth.

Seus pensamentos logo foram esquecidos e ele sorriu. Sabia que era muito importante e significativo ela ter dito isso.

- Eu também te amo, Bones.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos conversando, rindo na verdade, quando ele se levantou, arrancando um suspiro de Brennan:

- Bem.. Vou fazer um café pra nós. Quer alguma coisa especial?

- Não, obrigada. Não tenho fome. – Ela o encarou e só depois de um tempo continuou – Na verdade.. Pode ser, mas vou tomar um banho antes.

- Se quiser pode pegar uma blusa minha no armário.. – Booth se apoiou nos punhos fechados sobre a cama e a beijou, passando uma mão por sua cintura.

- Okay.. – Brennan se afastou e fitou-o, admirada com o ar de rapaz que a noite de "sono" deu a ele.

Ele se afastou e seguiu para a cozinha, deixando Brennan com um sorriso no rosto.

Booth estava de costas para a porta, fazendo os raios da manhã incidirem com as costas nuas. Brennan o viu e sorriu, encostando no batente da porta; aquela cena iria se repetir por diversas vezes nos dias seguintes.

- Fiz panquecas.. Tem suco, frutas. O que você quiser. – Ele disse, se virando pra ela.

- O que você for comer...

- Tá bem.

Booth virou a panqueca na frigideira e olhou pela janela, meio aéreo, e depois de bastante tempo tornou a falar.

- Arrependida?

Brennan se desencostou da parede e se aproximou, ainda fitando-o:

- A verdade? Não. E.. você?

Booth se virou em direção à ela e abriu um sorriso de canto:

- Nem eu. Você estava certa.

- Eu sei.

_Um mês depois..._

- Booth, vai logo! A gente vai se atrasar..

- Ah Bones.. Eu nem sei se eu quero ir mesmo nessa festa.

Booth abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou Brennan sentada na cama, com um lindo vestido verde e já pronta. Ele também já estava, por exceção da gravata que estava solta ao redor de seu pescoço.

- O quê? Booth.. – Ela se levantou e se aproximou para ajustar a gravata.

- Eu detesto essas festas… Não vejo um motivo bom para irmos.

Brennan, enquanto arrumava o nó da gravata, continuou:

- Como você mesmo já me disse, esse tipo de festa serve para nós mostrarmos o quão bem estamos, para nos gabarmos um pouco.. Lembra?

Booth abriu um pequeno sorriso quando lembrou do "gabar" dela no dia em que ele lhe disse aquilo.

- É, você está certa.

- E, creio eu, que você está indo muito bem. – Brennan deu-lhe um beijo e se afastou um pouco. – Tem uma vida quase estável, um emprego fixo e alguém que te ama de verdade. Me diga Booth, você sente falta de alguma coisa?

- É, Bones. Eu sei. Obrigada.

Ambos abriram um pequeno sorriso canteiro.

- Okay.. – Brennan o fitou mais um pouco, e logo continuou, mais séria. – Você não disse.. Sente falta de alguma coisa?

- Eu.. Não, Bones. Não sinto falta de nada. – Ele viu o interesse genuíno dela e continuou. - Talvez ter uma vida mais calma, sem tantos riscos. Mas.. Só.

- Ah sim, mas isso vem na embalagem.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Você não quis dizer "no pacote"?

- É. Quis sim.

Booth abriu um sorriso largo e ela o acompanhou.

- Vai.. Vamos logo, senão vamos perder a festa..

Booth deu mais um beijo nos lábios dela, um pouco mais demorado, e deu a ela seu braço, no qual ela uniu ao seu e por fim, seguiram para a festa.

19h38 – Festa do Memorial Day

Era um salão amplo e pouco iluminado. Havia alguns grupos de pessoas, a maioria militar, espalhados pelas mesas e no bar. Estava tudo tranquilo.

"Seeley não aguenta esse tipo de festa, ele fica louco. Acha muito chato.."

Brennan lembrava da conversa que teve com Jared, alguns anos atrás, numa festa parecida. Ela sabia que Booth mais que detestava essas festas.

Eles entraram e conversaram com alguns amigos de Booth, inclusive seu chefe, e foram sentar ao bar.

- Viu? Não está tão ruim assim..

Bren estava tentando animá-lo um pouco, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo tudo estava mesmo chato.

- É Bones.. Nã precisa tentar melhorar, mas agradeço o esforço. – Booth abriu um sorriso de canto, entendendo o jeito da parceira. – Mas já que estamos aqui, que tal me contar algo que nunca contou à ninguém?

Brennan olhou pra ele incrédula; ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e estava realmente curioso.

- Nossa, Booth.. Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada que eu nunca tenha dito à você..

Ela pôde ver que ele meio que murchou, e logo sentiu que tinha algo pra ela.

- Acho que você tem que começar então. Só pra eu entender..

Ele sorriu e concordou:

- Okay.. Mas eu quero ouvir algo seu depois.

- Fechado.

Booth segurou uma das mãos dela e começou.

- É sobre o meu passado, Bones. – Ele a fitou sério, e continuou. – Eu era um jogador, você sabe. Eu ainda era quando eu te conheci. E é sobre isso.. Bones, quando eu te conheci, e-eu não sei explicar como, mas eu não queria continuar daquele jeito. Não queria.. E sabe aqueles treze meses menos uma semana que nós nos separamos como parceiros?

Brennan afirmou positivamente.

- Então, naquele meio tempo eu fiz tratamento. Eu não.. Acho que você entende. Depois que eu te conheci eu percebi o quão miserável eu estava ficando.. Você me pareceu perfeita. Sua vida me pareceu perfeita. – Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele continuou. – Hoje eu sei que não era. Mas..

- Eu entendo, Booth. Eu sei. – Brennan o cortou delicadamente, visto que ele não conseguira continuar.

- É, eu sei. Obrigada.

Eles se fitaram e sorriram..

- Acho que agora é minha vez..

... _Continua_


End file.
